Mi otra mitad
by Lunanoe
Summary: Nami se da cuenta de un detalle que hasta entonces había pasado desapercibido para todos. ¿De qué detalle se tratará?


Minna! Llevaba mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a esta idea hasta que por fin he decidido sentarme a escribirla. Luego de todo un día recorriendo un centro comercial he logrado estar lo suficientemente calmada como para escribir -sí, suena raro, pero es así-. Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer: **Si fuera mío, de los 20 minutos que suele durar cada capítulo, la mitad sería ZoRo. Incluso en algunos más de la mitad.

* * *

Sino hubiera decidido dedicarse a la navegación y ser parte de la banda de Luffy, tal vez habría llegado a dedicarse a las finanzas. Prestar dinero a la gente y luego recuperar el doble de lo prestado la llenaba de un inmenso placer. Bueno, a fin de cuentas el trabajar en un banco habría sido algo monótono y aburrido, adjetivos que pocas -por no decir nunca- veces aparecían en su vocabulario. Quizás no habría durado mucho como banquera pero sí como prestamista.

Y como buena prestamista, debía organizar el estado de los préstamos. Si le preguntaras a cualquiera de sus nakamas masculinos, te dirían -en voz baja para que no se enterara, por supuesto- que más que prestamista era una extorsionadora, una usurera, una bruja que se valía de la violencia y las amenazas para sacarles los cuartos. Todos menos Sanji, que habría golpeado a todo aquel que hubiera osado otorgar defecto alguno a esa mujer. Poco le importaba a Nami lo que pudieran opinar: mientras le devolvieran el dinero, le daba lo mismo que la etiquetaran de usurera.

Como íbamos diciendo, la navegante se encontraba en la sala donde habitualmente solía trabajar en sus mapas poniendo al día las cuentas que tenía con cada uno de sus nakamas. Todos le debían algo, por supuesto, excepto Robin. A ella no podía extorsionarla como al resto. Era como una nee-chan para ella.

Iba apuntando en una hoja el nombre de todos sus nakamas -incluida Robin, a pesar de que sus deudas tuvieran un saldo nulo- y especificando el importe que le debían más los intereses correspondientes.

_Luffy 1,000,000_

_Sanji 90,000_

Uno por uno, iba destapando a los deudores. A pesar de estar tan concentrada, cuando releyó la lista se percató de un detalle que del que hasta entonces jamás había reparado. Ni ella ni nadie, probablemente. Podía garantizarlo porque de haberse sabido Sanji habría montado otro de sus ridículos espectáculos.

Todavía asombrada, dos golpes resonaron en la puerta. Con voz cantarina, el cocinero la avisó de que la cena estaba lista. Nami salió de la sala, encontrándose a Sanji en la puerta.

-Que trabajadora eres, Nami-swan -canturreó bailoteando-. Te he preparado un menú para que repongas fuerzas.

-Arigatou, Sanji-kun. Estaba apuntando lo que me debéis cada uno. Tú tienes una deuda conmigo de 90,000 berries, por si no lo recuerdas.

-¡Tú me tienes por entero, Nami-swan! ¡Hasta mi corazón es tuyo! -confesó mientras entraban en la cocina.

-Baka...-murmuró Zoro dando un trago a su vaso de sake.

-Esto -dijo Nami luego de sentarse entre Robin y Ussop-...Zoro, Robin -los aludidos la miraron-. ¿Nunca os habéis dado cuenta de que vuestros nombres coinciden?

Durante un par de segundos, nadie dijo nada. Todos estaban haciendo mentalmente la relación que Nami había sacado a relucir.

-Pero Nami-swan -dijo el cocinero procurando que no se notara que en verdad contrariaba a la navegante-, ¿cómo va a coincidir el nombre de ese marimo con el de mi preciosa Robin-chwan? Es como si dijeras que un alga y una sirena son iguales.

-Es cierto. Me he dado cuenta hoy mientras hacía las cuentas. Mira -le da el folio a Sanji-. ¿Lo ves? ZoRo -pronunció muy despacio para que se viera la relación-, RoBin. ¡Coinciden! Es la primera vez que veo algo así.

-¡Tú, marimo! -le espetó el cocinero furioso- ¡Te exijo que te cambies el nombre! ¿Cómo osas...?

-Pues a mí me gusta -confesó tranquilamente Robin, causando que Sanji se quedara petrificado literalmente-. Eso significa que kenshi-san y yo somos muy compatibles.

-Entonces tú eres mi otra mitad, ¿no? -preguntó Zoro sonriendo como si nada.

-Más bien diría que somos uno -replicó Robin con otra sonrisa.

Para esas alturas, Sanji había pasado de hombre estatua a hombre desmayado, teniendo que ir Chopper a socorrerlo y llevarlo a la enfermería para que no escuchara más. Como había predicho Nami, el cocinero haría el payaso luego de enterarse.

-¡LuNa! -gritó de repente Luffy.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué es eso de LuNa? -preguntó Ussop.

-¿No estáis uniendo el nombre de Zoro y el de Robin? Pues LuNa es la unión de mi nombre y el de Nami -explicó el senchou mientras devoraba un filete. Sobra decir que la akage se sonrojó ante este comentario.

De repente, todos empezaron a unir sus nombres con el de la primera persona que se les ocurría, dando paso a combinaciones de lo más variopintas. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos mencionó su nombre completo en ningún momento. Eso solo era algo reservado para ZoRo y RoBin.

**Ya, ya lo sé, no se pueden tirar cohetes pero la idea no daba para mucho más. Espero que se os haya hecho amena la lectura. ¡El ZoRo es tan perfecto que hasta los nombres de sus protagonistas coinciden! Y Oda no hace las cosas sin motivo...**


End file.
